


Busker Boy

by missstyler1



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Busking, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Louis, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, London, Love, M/M, Manchester City, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Top Harry, Virgin Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missstyler1/pseuds/missstyler1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student Louis Tomlinson, 20, has been fed up with his life ever since he finished with his first real love, Adam. He falls hard and fast for a boy called Harry Styles, 18, who busks and performs in the city of Manchester with his best friend Ed. Harry cannot believe his luck when he is scouted by a record producer, afterall, falling in love and getting a record deal was everything he had always wanted, but he is left broken hearted when Louis leaves him suddenly, with no explaination as to why. Will love find it's way through the dark? </p><p>Romantic, smutty, full plot, songs and performances from Harry and Ed.</p><p>Still in progress, but I hope you enjoy it!! By the way, I'm British so some words may different to American ones!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis slouched in his chair, not knowing how much more he could take. 45 minutes had passed of the same monotone voice droning on and on and on. It was never ending. Why had he even taken History as a second module? It was a question he asked himself everyday, and quite frankly failed to answer. He sighed in despair as he cradled his head in his hands, wishing for it to all be over.

'Mr Tomlinson!'

Louis' head snapped up suddenly as he heard his name echo across the gallery.

Sorry?' he muttered, slightly confused.

Silence dawned across the room as the professor calmly repeated her question.

'The Messenger, Tomlinson. What was his name?'

Louis' eyes widened. _Oh shit_.

He had no fucking idea what she was on about. He glanced down at his notebook desperately searching for the answer, only to find that his notes were mainly scribbles and random doodles of cartoon characters. _Fuck_. He squirmed in his seat, knowing there was no way he could get out of this one.

'Erm-' he croaked.

'Nobody knows' interrupted a soft, yet firm voice which broke the increasingly tense silence lingering throughout the room. 'There are no records that this person even existed.'

The Professor paused as she turned to face a brunette girl who was sat next to Louis, twirling a pen around her fingers as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

'Thank you, Miss Davies' she snapped 'although if I recall correctly, I asked Mr Tomlinson.'

Louis bowed his head as he sunk deeper into his seat, his cheeks flushed with a dark shade of red. He wanted more than anything for the ground to open and swallow him whole in that very moment. The Professor continued to glare at him, scanning him with her beady eyes that held no mercy.

'I would like 1000 words on the disappearance of Arthur by Tuesday' she announced to the class, 'You are dismissed'

The students frantically gathered their books and computers, eagerly shoving them in their bags as a buzz of conversation filled the room. Louis grabbed his rucksack and put away his notebook as he turned and thanked his classmate, Jasmine Davies, for saving his arse.

'Your going to end up failing this semester Louis' she said, a look of disapointment flushed across her face.

Louis shrugged as he slung his rucksack over his shoulder, 'Not really bothered, if I'm honest.' He responded.

Jasmine frowned, hardly believing him.

He knew she was partially right, he hated the history lectures but feeling hung up about Adam didn't help. Almost a month had passed since they'd separated and he was still feeling fed up and highly unmotivated.

His life was nothing but a fucking misery and for a young, good looking man of twenty, it was utterly disastrous to say the least.

'Why don't we go out tonight? it might take your mind of things' she said.

Louis hesitated.

'Oh come on' she insisted. 'You can't keep hiding away, we're going to the Ruby Lounge, a few bands are playing'

Louis thought about it for a moment as they made their way out of the building, he had not been out for ages but perhaps a change of scenery would do him good. The truth was, he just really didn't want to end up bumping into Adam and his new fuck boy.

'I'll think about it' he replied, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.

'Suit yourself'  she sighed. 'We'll be there around 8ish if you change your mind.' Jasmine smiled as she gave him a hug goodbye, no doubt hoping that he would eventually come to his senses.

* * *

                                                                                     

For a Friday afternoon in Manchester, the town was quieter than usual. Nothing like the normal hustle and bustle Louis was so used to seeing daily on his way home from uni, but still busy nonetheless. He wasn't complaining, it was pleasantly calm outside and although the afternoon sun was beaming, the air was cold, causing a slight mist to escape from his mouth as his warm breath collided against it. It was already November and getting colder and colder by the day. The few trees that were scattered throughout the centre were now almost bare, the odd few leaves hanging on before being the last to fall.

He paused for a moment as he zipped up his jacket, meanwhile noticing a couple sitting on a bench, cuddling and laughing as they flirted furiously with each other. He missed that, he missed not being that person who became lost in someone's eyes, to share a joke with and not have a care in the world. He also thought that they should get a fucking room and stop rubbing his face in it. He fumbled with his zipper as he tried not stare, failing miserably.

He carried on walking, his mind drifting away in deep thought as his legs automatically took him the route he knew so well. As he turned the corner, he noticed a young man standing behind a microphone, accompanied by a short ginger boy who strummed softly on his guitar, the casing laid open on the ground in front of them. 

Louis watched in awe as the gorgeous boy practically made love with the microphone stand as he sang, his long wavy hair resting perfectly above his shoulders as it whisped across his face in the soft breeze. He wore a long black jacket which exposed his unbuttoned shirt and a pair of rather eccentric black and white pin striped trousers, that accentuated his manly form in all the right places. It was cold outside, but that didn't seem to bother him. In fact, the heat that started to radiate from Louis' cheeks was probably enough to heat the whole of Manchester, including the boy busking right before his very eyes.

_And darling I will, be loving you 'til, we're 70._

He was mesmerising and had beauty unlike Louis had ever seen before. His husky, yet sensual voice bought chills to his skin as he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

_And baby my heart, could still fall as hard at 23._

He smiled as he moved sensually to the music with his eyes closed, his lips pushed suggestively against the mic as he wrapped his long slender hands around his microphone. Louis blushed, he certainly wouldn't have minded them being wrapped around something else. 

_And I'm thinking 'bout how, people fall in love in mysterious ways, Maybe just the touch of a hand_

It was at that moment he opened his eyes, connecting with Louis' for the first time, causing his stomach to flip uncontrollably.

 _Well, me I fall in love with you every single day_ _And I just wanna tell you I am._

He was beautiful. Their eyes remained connected as his ginger guitarist strummed harder on his worn looking guitar, also becoming lost with passion as he played it ever so well.

 _So baby now,_  
_Take me into your loving arms._  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_  
_Place your head on my beating heart,_  
_I'm thinking out loud,_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are._

Louis couldn't help but smile as the busker boy danced and swayed along to the music, smiling gratefully at those who approached him and threw change into the guitar case. He looked so happy, like an orb of spirit just loosing himself in something he obviously felt so passionate about.

Louis hadn't realised that he too was swaying along, only becoming distracted by the buzz of his phone in his jean pocket.

Pulling it out, he opened up the text which read.

_Jas - Pleaseeeee?x_

Louis thought about it as he looked up into the buskers eyes, who made him realise that life was too short to waste it away being miserable. He put his phone away and searched his pockets, pulling out all the change he could find. He walked over to the busker boy who smiled at him shyly, his emerald green eyes sparkling as Louis dropped the change into his guitar case, the whole time feeling seduced by the sea of green attempting to sweep him away into the horizon.

He carried on singing but smiled humbly, exposing the deepness of his dimples, the cutest and sexiest Louis had ever seen. Louis felt his cheeks flush as he smiled back and turned to walk away, not knowing that oneday he would enter his life, much sooner than he could have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

There was no doubt about it, Louis felt alive. Whatever happened on his way home from uni that day was something he could not explain. He was ready to get back out into the world, ready for the night ahead of him and nothing was going to stop him enjoying himself for the first time in a long while.

Having stopped off to pick up some microwave meals and beer, he arrived home only to realise that the place was an absolute tip. His mother no doubt would have been ashamed, after all, she was the one paying the rent while he was away studying. Clothes were sprawled in every angle and the kitchen tops were piled high with half eaten microwave meals and takeaway pizza boxes. He grimaced at the sight of empty beer cans laying all over the table and ashtrays overflowing with butts and ash. He sighed heavily at the thought of not even knowing where to start. It was already half 6 in the evening, so he decided it would be best to start the mammoth clean up the next day.

He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping down and chucking his clothes on top of the already large pile. He may have let himself go a little, but his body was still perfectly toned and his skin as smooth as silk. He glanced into the mirror, inspecting himself with his sea blue eyes as he ran his fingers over his prominent cheekbones and a longer than usual, overgrown stubble. Stepping into the shower, he threw his head back as the hot water began to trickle down his body, stinging him slightly as it made contact with his cold skin. He didn't mind at all, infact, he welcomed the sensation.

Louis couldn't help but think about the boy he saw singing in town, OK, he was kidding himself, it was the only thing he could think about. Whoever he was had left a lasting impression on him and as soon as he closed his eyes, he visualised the perfect shape of his sharp jaw line, his flawless rounded lips and crystal green eyes that sparkled with such brilliance. Louis felt his muscles begin to relax as he rubbed the shower gel onto his body, working his way down to his lower region that had been unloved for much longer than he deemed normal.

He became overwhelmed with a sudden sense of urgency as he massaged himself slowly, becoming ever the more turned on. He squeezed his fully swollen, throbbing cock tightly at the base, using long jerky strokes to milk himself as he used his other hand to fondle the bulging filled sacs dangling between his legs. He gasped silently as he entered into a state of ecstasy, squirming as he teased himself, the blue vein running up his shaft protruding and pulsating as he did so.

He wanted more than anything to have taken that boy home and allowed him to do everything imaginable, everything physically possible. The thought of it made his pace quicken as he pressed himself up against the shower wall, grabbing onto the shower bar in an attempt to support himself. He twirled his thumb over the tip of his head, applying even more pressure as he visioned himself rubbing his cock all over the buskers pretty face.

Only a few minutes passed before his legs started to weaken and shake as he groaned loudly, feeling himself inching ever closer to exploding his load. He kept up the pace, imagining himself thrusting inside the tight behind of the incredibily sexy boy he had just laid his eyes on. He spat on his fingers and bent over, spreading his legs wider before forcefully slipping both inside his gaping arsehole from behind, only requiring a few rough inserts before his toes curled and he came, the intense feeling pulsating through his body as he watched the silky fluid shoot out at almighty speed.

 His whole body trembled as he sunk to his knees, convulsing as the incredibly tense orgasm consumed him.

                                                                                              ******************

It was 10.30 and the bar was packed. Manchester on a Friday night was something else, even in sub zero temperatures girls would walk around in skirts that looked more like belts, drinking themselves into oblivion whilst having a wild time. It was the party capital and Louis' number one choice for uni, cheap, cheerful and exciting. The atmostphere was buzzing and so was Louis, seeing as he was already onto his fifth Jack Daniels and coke.

'Fuck Him' slurred Jasmine after taking another swig from her large glass of wine, flicking her long chestnut hair over her shoulders and throwing her arms around Louis.

'I'm pleased you came out tonight, Lou' she mumbled. I've missed you'

Louis raised his eyebrows, hardly surprised by her brutal honesty and drunken state. She was definitely a character, especially after one too many.

'You want a shot Louis?' interrupted Hannah from across the table. She was close friend of Jasmine's that Louis had met a few times previously on nights out. Louis, of course, didn't hesitate.

'Sure' he responded 'but i'll get them, it's my turn.'

He peeled Jasmine's arm off from around his shoulders and propped her up against the table, leaving her swaying from side to side with her head in her hands. Louis made his way to the bar, feeling slightly unsteady on his feet.

He didn't realise how pissed he was until he stood up, then really started feeling the effects. He pushed his way through the crowd until he found a gap at the bar and fumbled around looking for his wallet, he took out a twenty pound note and waved it at the bar lady, who seemed less than impressed.

'You know it's rude to wave, don't you?' she huffed. Louis shrugged and continued with his order 'four shots, please' he said with a sarcastic smile. The bar lady remained stationary.

'Of what?' she responded, rolling her eyes.

'Oh, er Sambuca' he slurred, 'and a smile would be nice.'

The bar lady trotted off to collect Louis order. Once he had paid, he took all four expertly in his hands and turned on the spot, momentarily losing his balance. Before he knew it, all four went flying, crashing down on the floor and all over the person he had just bumped into. Louis looked up, his face almost hitting the floor once he realised who was standing in front of him, and who he had just caked in Sambuca.

'Oops' said the guy, 'I'm so sorry.' Louis' jaw remained open as he couldn't help but stare. It was the same guy he had seen singing in town, and who he had just jerked off over only a few hours ago. 

'Hi' said Louis taken aback, not able to think of anything better to say. The pair stared at eachother, a moment of awkward silence beginning to linger.

'Let me get those for you,' said the busker boy finally, whilst attempting to clean up the mess on his trousers with his sleeve. Louis just stared as he waved at the bar lady, who immediately came to his service, batting her eyelids and presenting herself with with a beaming smile.

'What can I get you?' she chirped sweetly.

'It's OK' interrupted Louis, I'll get them, it was my fault anyway'

'It's fine,' responded the mysterious singer as he reached over and grabbed a napkin from the bar 'five shots and some nuts please.'

'Sambuca?' responded the bar lady sweetly, leaning even further over the bar. He looked down at Louis who nodded his head confirming that it was infact, Sambuca. He figured that the guy must have already known, the smell of it was over powering to say the least.

'I'm Harry, by the way' he said, holding out his hand. Louis felt himself burn up as he felt Harry's soft, but slightly sticky skin against his as they made contact for the first time.

'I'm Louis' he responded almost immediately.

'Louis' repeated Harry, nodding his head inquisitively whilst scanning him with his crystal green eyes. _Did he just lick his lips?_

It didn't take long for the lady to return and take Harry's money in exchange for 5 shots and a packet of nuts.

'So, who are you here with?' asked Harry, almost like he had known him for years. It made Louis feel slightly confused to say the least, had remembered him from earlier that day? The thought resulted in Louis' stomach flipping with excitment yet again.

'Just some friends' he responded. 'You?'

Harry pointed to a guy slumped over the bar with a pint of beer firmly in his grasp, his flaming red hair glowing in the dimly lit bar, making him almost impossible to miss.

'That's my mate, Ed. He's a little worse for wear'

Louis flinched suddenly as the speakers began to boom, the new band had just started their set and the noise was deafening. 'Oh' replied Louis almost shouting, 'Mine are pretty much gone too.'

Harry leaned in closer, obviously struggling to hear over the noise of screeching guitars. Louis could smell the strong smell of Sambuca coming from him, mixed with a gorgeous, potent smelling aftershave. He almost couldn't believe that he was standing there talking to him, was this actually real?

'I'm sorry about your trousers' he said shyly, trying hard not to look.

'No worries,' responded Harry with a smile 'Here you go' Harry passed him the four shots, taking the other one in his hand.

'You can er, come and join us if you like' said Louis as he attempted to carry the four shots for the second time, trying to remain cool.

Harry smiled again and nodded his head. 'Yeah OK, where are you sitting?'

Louis signalled towards the table where the rest of his mates were sat. Harry turned to face Ed and muttered something under his breath which Louis couldn't quite make out. Ed responded with a wave of his hand, almost shooing Harry away. They made their way over to the table, greeted by an even drunker looking Jasmine and a rather stroppy looking Hannah.

'You took your time' she spat, taking the shot and necking it. Louis introduced Harry to the group, including Martin, Hannah's on-off boyfriend. Louis could tell that they must have had a row as his face looked like a smacked arse. Jasmine just continued to sway, squinting at her phone, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Harry took a seat next to Louis, turning to face him.

'So, small world' he said with a smirk, reaching over and helping himself to a handful of nuts from the packet he'd opened and put on the table to share. Louis glanced up, again catching Harry straight in the eyes. His features were just unbeliveingly perfect, his white skin flushed with a rosy pink accompanied by his beautiful long eyelashes, the kind that any girl would die for. Louis shuffled in his seat, unsure of how to react.

'I er, don't know what you mean' he lied, trying to brush off the fact that Harry had practically confirmed that he'd remembered him. Louis raised his shot glass, gesturing at Harry to do the same. 'Cheers' he said as he touched his glass to Harry's, knocking it back but missing his mouth slightly.

'Ugh that's terrible' chuckled Harry, screwing his face up at the strength of it.

'Yeah' Louis laughed, slamming the empty glass on the table.

'So is she your girlfriend?' Harry asked curiously as he turned to face Jasmine, who was looking greener by the minute. Louis stared at him, stunned that he would ask such a thing.

'No' he responded matter of factly, not meaning to look as disgusted as he did. 'No... No' he repeated for a third time in a row.

ìI'll take that as a no then' Harry smirked cheekily.

'She doesn't look to good, is she OK?'

Louis admired his concern, he had only met the girl 5 minutes ago but seemed to be genuinely concerned for her.

'Yeah, it's the drink' said Louis 'She'll be fine in a bit.'

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Jasmine raised her head from the table and heaved heavily, throwing up all over the floor beside Harry, covering his shoes in a rather grim looking red wine vomit. Louis glared at her, mortified by what he had just witnessed. 'Jas!' Hannah cried as she flopped over the table, 'oh god!'

Harry barely flinched as he automatically grabbed her hair and held it behind her neck, a look of panic scrawled across his face as his eyes darted between Louis and Hannah. Martin just sat there looking gormless as usual, still with a face like a bulldog chewing a wasp. Fucking useless.

'Let's get her outside' Harry flustered 'Give us a hand Lou' _  
_

_Lou?_ Louis wanted to giggle and kick his feet like a school girl after hearing his name abbreviated by the stunning speciman, however, he deemed it slightly inappropriate and decided to save it for later. He helped lift Jasmine from the table and placed his arm around her waist, Harry doing the same, meanwhile grabbing her handbag and slinging it over his shoulder. The trio stumbled from side to side as they made their way out of the bar,struggling to open the huge double iron doors leading outside. After locating a bench, Hannah came stumbling out of the doors, followed by Martin. 'Martin, find a cab will ya' she demanded as she rummaged through her bag, dropping the entire contents on the floor. Louis rolled his eyes, cringing at the sight of her on her hands and knees, chasing a rolling lipstick across the pavement. _What a fucking disaster_. 

The cold air must have hit Jasmine hard as she raised her head, frowning as she looked up at Harry who smiled at her sweetly.

'We're getting you cab now love' he said softly, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her.

'Who are you?' Jasmine mumbled as she attempted to sit up straight.

'Oh, I'm er, a friend of Louis, he's right here, look.' Harry pointed to Louis who had lit up a cigarette, trying not to get jealous at the fact that Jasmine was snuggled into him.

'You alright there love?' he scoffed.

'Well you seem very kind' she gushed. 'You better not hurt my Lou Lou' she warned, changing from cutie to possessed in a matter of seconds 'He's been shat on before y'know'

Louis almost choked on his cigarette, _What the fuck is she saying?_

Harry glanced at Louis, who automatically looked at the floor whilst shuffling his feet uncomfortably, taking an even longer drag of his cigarette. _How embarrasing._ Louis began to feel paranoid and more awkward by the second, what if Harry realised that he fancied him? He just wanted the ground to open up and eat him whole. A few minutes of silence had passed before a car pulled up in front of them, followed by Martin rolling down the window with an ''it's me'' look on his face.

'Here we go' said Harry as he helped Jasmine to her feet, Louis opened the car door and Hannah fell inside, followed by Jasmine. Harry placed his hand on top of the car door, brushing it against Louis'.

'Thank you' said Louis shyly as he turned to face Harry, 'Sorry about this.' 

'No need to apologise' said Harry as he looked deep into his eyes, searching his soul. 'Are you going to be OK? he asked.

'Yeah, I'll drop her off with Hannah and Martin.' he replied, his head also beginning to spin.

Harry continued to stare at Louis, 'It was really nice meeting you, Lou' he said finally, holding out his hand once again. Louis took his hand in a firm grasp, not wanting to let go.

'You too...Hazza' he replied playfully, regretting it almost immediately. Harry pursed his lips, leaving Louis wondering whether he found it funny or downright cheesy.

'Why don't you take my number' Harry offered 'Let me know you get home OK?'

Louis' stomach fluttered yet again as he peeled his hand away from Harry's, reaching for his phone and passing it to him. Louis couldn't help but notice his long slender fingers and perfectly preened nails as he punched in his number.

'I'll do that' ensured Louis as Harry handed it back, before turning and taking the last seat in the back of the car.

'Good' said Harry 'let me know, ok?'

Louis nodded as he closed the door, the whole time maintaining eye contact as the car slowly pulled away, leaving Harry looking on from the roadside.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis peeled open his eyes, automatically wishing he hadn't. His head was pounding and the strong sunlight that came beaming into his bedroom made him wince in pain, he could have at least closed the curtains before getting in to bed, typical. He rolled over slowly, each movement enhancing the sickness he felt in stomach which churned and growled at him, obviously unhappy with the treatment it had endured the night before. It took a few moments for him to gain his bearings, with a mash up of the night before flooding back to him in broken yet vivid pieces. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, his heart thumping and banging through his chest as he searched the bed for his phone, meanwhile noticing a black jacket placed neatly over the chair in the corner of his bedroom, the rest of the clothes that were on top of it previously had been slung to the side in order to make a special place for it.  
He fumbled around in panic, still unable to locate the whereabouts of his phone. Eventually, he found it stuffed between the wall and the mattress and opened up his messages, shaking slightly from what could have been the hangover, or for what he had just remembered. Most probably, both.

23.16 Home OK, thanks again for tonight. By the way, I have your jacket.  
23.16 No problem. Thanks for letting me know, I'll come and pick it up if your around tomorrow?Hx  
23.17 Sure, in all day. Let me know.  
23.17 I'm playing in town then I'll pop over around 2ish. That OK? Let me know your address. Hx  
23.18 5 Longshaw Avenue  See you then.

Louis dropped his phone in horror. He was coming. He was coming to his house. Harry was coming to his fucking house. Around 2.00. Louis looked around, an evil sensation dawning upon him when he realised that his crush was coming to his fucking smelly old pig sty. He glanced at the clock. 12.30. _Fooking 'ell. This can't be happening, this can't be happening._ He told himself repeatedly. _No no NO, please god_. He ripped away the duvet cover and smacked his big toe on the chest of drawers as he launched himself off the bed, kicking it again out of frustration and wincing even harder with the searing pain. He ran down the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him, missing a step as he went. His head started to spin as a full sweat broke out all over his body. CRASH. He was off, grabbing the banister as he went flying in mid air. Incredibly, he managed to steady himself, holding himself up as he regained his balance.

He sat on the stairs with his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down after the full on shock he had just experienced. He tried to reason with himself, afterall, it was more than likely that Harry wasn't even into him, he probably didn't even like guys for fuck sake. He continued to argue with himself as he limped to the kitchen and grabbed a huge black dustbin liner, filling it with the pizza boxes and empty beer cans that made him wretch. _But the way he looked at me_ , he thought. At the same time, the whole situation was overpowering and he had promised himself when Adam left that he would never be taken for a fool again. His head was pounding, so he continued to wipe away the shit as best he could, making the place just slightly more presentable at the very least.

By the time he cleared the kitchen, systemised the living area (putting alot of effort into the airfreshning) Louis had around twenty minutes to systemise himself, including finding some clean clothes and taking a quick shower. He opted for a light grey tracksuit with a navy blue t-shirt that complimented his eyes, completing the look with a dark blue beanie. He still felt rotten, but was looking forward to seeing Harry once again. He hadn't stopped thinking about him since the moment he laid eyes on him and couldn't actually get his head round the fact he was coming over, even if it was just to collect his jacket. Louis was scrubbing his teeth vigorously, trying to remove the taste of cigarettes and alcohol that remained from the night before when he heard the door bell ring. He froze as he looked down at his watch. 13.55- Fuck he was early. He washed his mouth out with water and grabbed Harry's jacket, hanging it over the banistair at the end of the stairs as he arrived at the bottom. He flicked his fringe to the side and took a deep breath as he opened the door, doing his best to act cool.

'Hiya' he said as he opened the door, greeted by a fresh faced Harry, his hair drawn back in a slightly messy bun that accentuated his manly bone structure. He had replaced his black jacket with one that looked strikingly similar, brought to life with with a maroon and beige scarf.

'Come in' Louis gestured as he stepped to the side, catching a whiff of Harry's distinct aftershave that almost gave him a full on flashback from the night before.

'Hi' smiled Harry cheerfully as he made his way in, wiping his feet on the doormat.

'Sorry about the mess' said Louis shyly, closing the door behind him.

'You ought to stop apologising' said Harry as he bent down to remove his beige boots that coordinated with his scarf. 'How are you feeling?'  
Louis creaked his neck to the side as Harry bent over, admiring his pert, yet perfectly rounded bum. He quickly adjusted himself as his manhood started to harden, wanting to play a game of peek-a-boo.

'Not too bad thanks,' he responded absent minded.

'What about your friend? asked Harry as placed his shoes neatly beside the door.

Louis paused. 'Oh, um... a bit sore' he lied.

Come to think of it, he didn't have a fucking clue. He was too busy thinking about Harry all morning that he had completely forgotten the state she was in. She could be dead for all he knew.

'Can I get you a drink?' said Louis, changing the subject.

'Tea please, if you've got it'

Louis showed Harry into the living room, as he went to make two. He was a disaster in the kitchen, but could ruffle up a mean tea at least. He realised that Harry was still in his house and had not even mentioned the jacket. He fumbled around as quick as he could, still shaking slightly from the alcohol withdrawal and general nerves of Harry being in his home. As he turned, his heart nearly jumped out of his throat as he saw Harry hovering behind him, perched on top of the kitchen table.

'Nice place you've got here' he said as he took the tea from Louis, who managed not to drop it in fright. 'I'm squeezed into a bedsit with Ed at the moment until I find my feet.' he continued, again, like he'd know Louis for years.

'Oh, your not from round here then?' Louis asked curiously.

'No, I'm from Cheshire, but I've moved up here now, I want to be a singer.' he replied confidently.

Louis felt his heart melt as Harry shared his dream with pride, his little face gleaming at the idea of making it big.  
He told Louis the story of how he had met Ed in London, and how they had been good friends ever since, deciding to move around a bit to try and get themselves known.

'Well, your a pretty amazing performer.' gushed Louis, not meaning to let on as much as he did.  
'You think so?' questioned Harry timidly as he dipped his head, his dimples making an appearance as he smiled widely.

Louis nodded in return, a slight grin creeping up from the corners of his mouth as he recalled his beautiful voice inside his head. By this time it was obvious that they had both remembered each other from their brief encounter on Friday afternoon. Louis felt his palms begin to clam up as Harry took a sip of his tea, slurping as he did so.

'So what about you? Harry asked as he placed his mug on the table. 'Where you from?'

Me? said Louis a little taken aback at his interest.

'I'm from Doncaster originally, but I'm at Manchester Uni studying Drama and er... History.' _Fuck_ that reminded him. He had a 1000 word essay he had to get done by Tuesday or he would fail the semester for sure. A look of worry flashed across his face that Harry must have picked up on.

'Don't you like it? he asked. 

'Drama yes, I'm hoping to teach it once I graduate. History no, and I've just remembered I have a long arse essay to do or else I'm going to fail it.'

'Oh' said Harry, his face falling slightly. 'Do you want me to go?'

'No' snapped Louis at once 'No not at all, I just don't have a clue what I'm doing' he said honestly, bowing his head slightly embarrassed.

'I can help you if you like' said Harry 'Not that I know much about it myself but I'm sure we can research it.'

Louis heart leaped at the thought of spending more time with Harry. Who even was he? He had been in Louis life for almost no time at all and he was already craving his company. Louis agreed to his offer and went to fetch his laptop as they transferred to the living room, Harry making himself comfortable on the sofa as he tested it's bounciness like an excitable child.

'Are you sure you don't mind? said Louis as Harry arranged his paperwork neatly, looking up and shaking his head as he stared at him fondly. 'Why would I mind?'

Louis shrugged and didn't attempt to answer, Harry's response was already enough to convice him.

****************

A few hours passed as they worked together, in the meantime sharing jokes and educating themselves on King fucking Arthur. The whole situation was quite bizarre, but it all felt so natural at the same time. Before they knew it, the essay was done, printed and stamped to perfection. Louis knew that if it wasn't for Harry motivating him to do it, he would have most definitely failed. Besides, he wouldn't have found the time seeing as he was off to Doncaster that evening. It was by far the best afternoon he had had in a long time, perhaps ever. He threw himself back on the sofa and thanked Harry for his efforts.

'Your welcome' he said, glancing at his watch.

'I can't believe it's already six, I'm meant to be meeting Ed soon, he's written a new song and wants to start rehearsing apparently.'

'Nice! I love writing music too' said Louis. 'I've got loads floating around.'

'No fooking way, Really?' replied Harry beaming, 'You will have to show me them sometime, if you like.'

'For sure' said Louis, delighted he had another excuse to see Harry sometime soon.

Louis stood up and went to collect Harry's jacket whilst he left him to put on his shoes.

'I really enjoyed this afternoon, thanks for having me over.' he said.

'You ought to stop saying thank you' said Louis, mimicking Harry as he did when he first came in, handing him his jacket. Harry laughed, letting out a cute little snort that Louis just adored.

'So, hear from you soon then?' said Harry

Louis nodded, not being able to find any words, he really didn't want him to leave.

A moment of tension lingered in the air as Harry turned to open the door, pausing before spinning around so fast that Louis had no idea what was happening. He dropped his jacket on floor and pulled Louis towards him by his waist, slamming his lips onto his whilst grabbing his neck with his huge tender hands. In that very moment, the whole world stopped, including Louis' heart. He felt himself spinning into oblivion, his blood pumping through his veins as Harry's tongue slipped gently inside his mouth, his warm breath condensating against his skin as he pushed himself harder against him.

Louis closed his eyes and kissed him back without hesitation, flicking his tongue playfully against Harry's as he wrapped his arms around his waist, feeling his hot skin radiate through his slightly damp shirt. Harry began to tenderly peck Louis' lips, pressing his hand to his cheek as he bent down and lifted him up against the wall, reinserting his soft tongue, although this time even deeper. Louis raised himself up on his tiptoes, pulling Harry towards him as they squirmed passionately, the wetness of the kiss causing their lips to slip and slide in perfect motion. Harry groaned as he entwined his fingers with Louis', raising his hands above his head, pinning him to the wall. Louis let out a light gasp as Harry slowly pulled away, staring deep into his baby blue eyes as he licked his lips in satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4

'Jesus Christ!' Harry spluttered as he woke suddenly, shocked to find himself dripping with freezing cold water, Ed standing over him, roaring with laughter. Harry looked down as he noticed his cock was rock hard, his tight fitted pants bulging as it throbbed. He began to turn a dark shade of violet as he fumbled to find his cover, pulling it over himself in order to retain what was left of his dignity.

'Who's Loueh?' Ed smirked as he raised his eyebrows, a smug look written all over his face.

'What do you mean?' questioned Harry, blushing even heavier. _Oh no_.

_'uhhh Loueh, yes baby, uhhhh harder, harder.'_

Harry cringed, screwing his face up at Ed's rather good impression of his northern accent. 'I was talking again wasn't I?' he groaned, burying his head in his hands.

'Yup' said Ed, ruffling his fiery red hair as he grabbed his guitar and flung himself back onto his bed.

'So come on then, who's _Loueh_?' he repeated, this time musically exaggerating his name with a fine strum of his guitar chords.

Harry couldn't help but breakout into a wide, stupid grin. He was never any good at keeping secrets, not that it was one anyway. 'I met him when we were out the other night' he said, 'not that you'd remember.'

He rubbed his eyes as he sat upright, wiping away a bit of left over dribble that was stuck to his face. 'What time is it? he asked Ed, trying to change the subject.

'Time you got dressed mate' he responded, 'we're skint.'

* * *

Harry knew that it was an important day, not for any reason other than making enough money to be able to eat that evening. Money had never been of importance to him, only a downright necessity. If he could have it his way, the world would just pay out of kindness and love, and he disliked how society ranked people by wealth as opposed to what really mattered, equality.

Harry and Ed lived a fair distance from the town centre, meaning their only way of getting there without a 30 minute walk everyday hoarding amps and microphones, was by catching the number 17 bus that took them straight to their new pitch. Harry stared at his phone, his eyes glittering as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. He became lost once again as his thoughts focused on Louis, who he was genuinely, very smitten with.

_Have a good day today..go get 'em, see you when I'm back x_  
_Can't wait, I'll call you later Hx_

Harry closed his phone as he turned to face Ed, still grinning from ear to ear although slightly disappointed that Louis was at his parents until Tuesday.

'Look at the state of you' he said to Harry, who just sat there looking drunk as the bus swerved from side to side. 'You look all... gooey.'

Harry snorted as he punched Ed's shoulder playfully, bowing his head as he attempted to regain his composure.

'So did you.. y'know?' said Ed curiously, he was so bloody nosy to say the least, but Harry didn't mind.

He stared at him blankly, knowing exactly what Ed was trying to get at. They had been friends for long enough that Harry felt comfortable sharing pretty much anything with him, including the fact that he was actually a virgin. Sure, he had done other stuff, but he was waiting patiently for the right person to come along take his precious innocence, properly.

'We kissed, nothing else' he replied honestly.

'But he could be the one?' continued Ed inquisitively 'I've never seen you like this mate.'

Harry nodded his head, he couldn't quite believe he was saying this, afterall, he had known Louis for a very short space of time, but that didn't matter. He knew they had a rare and special connection ever since their eyes met for the first time that cold Friday afternoon, something Harry would never forget. He knew the feeling was mutual as they'd already discussed it over a 3 hour phone conversation, the very night they shared that incredible, mind blowing kiss, unlike anything Harry had ever experienced.

He slung the bag containing his and Ed's microphones over his shoulder as the bus reached their destination. His hopes of making a decent bit of money increased when he saw that the town was surprisingly busy for a late Sunday morning.

'Cheers mate' said Ed as they hopped of the bus, his face flushed with excitment as he itched to start playing. Harry admired Ed and felt honored to be able to perform with one of the most passionate guitar players and singers he had ever had the pleasure to meet. He admired his writing, incredible talent and the way he put his heart and soul into every single performance.

It took a good 10 minutes or so to get everything organised but eventually, they were ready and the pitch was set. Harry shoved a banana in his mouth as fast as he could and prepared his bottle of water, eager to get started. Everything was ready to go.

'Let's do this' said Ed excitedly as held out his hand, promting a fist pump with Harry. 'Let's kick it off with Girl Almightly, init?'

Harry nodded as he leveled his mic and cleared his throat, remembering to adjust his black Fedora hat that balanced perfectly on his head. It was quite an ironic song for Harry to sing, but it was one of Ed's favorites and a real kick starter, upbeat and a brilliant way to attract an audience. Having said that, people had already began to stop, forming a circle around them as they curiously waited to see what the pair were all about, phones out at the ready in order to capture the moment.

Ed pressed play and the backing music began. He strummed ferousiously on his guitar, beating it wildly like a drum as he screwed his face up with intense passion, grinning at Harry as they both started jumping up and down in time to the music.

_Hey hey_  
Oh no no no

Harry took a deep breath as he pushed his lips to the mic, his natural showman ship ready to make it's debut.  
  
_Her light is as loud as as many ambulances,_  
_As it takes to save a savior,_  
_Whoa whoa whoa_  
_She floats through the room on a big balloon_  
_Some say she’s such a fake_  
_That her love is made up no_  
_No no no_

He raised his hands above his head, batting them together and gesturing for the crowd to the same. The whole time elation pumping through his veins as they mimicked him, a sea of smiling faces goading him on.  
  
_Let’s have another toast to the girl almighty_  
_Let’s pray we stay young stay made out of lightning_

He ripped his microphone from the stand as he grabbed his crotch, turning to face Ed who began to sing his chorus. The whole time jeering the ever growing crowd into a frenzy.  
  
Am I the only  
Only believer?  
(da da da da)  
There’s something happening here  
There’s something happening here  
the only  
Only believer  
There’s something happening here  
I hope you feel what I’m feeling too  
  
I get down I get down I get down  
On my knees for you  
I get down I get down I get down  
On my knees  
I get down on my knees for you.

Harry twirled around his pitch area as he jammed with Ed, who continued to beat his guitar like a wild man losing control. Harry removed his Fedora hat and threw it to the side, flicking his long hair backwards and forwards as he pranced around in delight.

_Her light is as loud as as many ambulances_  
_As it takes to save a savior_  
_Whoa whoa whoa_  
_She floats through the room on a big balloon_  
_Some say she’s such a fake_  
_That her love is made up no_  
_No no no_  
  
_Let’s have another toast to the girl almighty_  
_Let’s pray we stay young stay made of lightning_  
  
Am I the only  
Only believer?  
(da da da da)  
There’s something happening here  
There’s something happening here  
The only  
Only believer  
There’s something happening here  
I hope you feel what I’m feeling too  
  
_I get down I get down I get down_  
_On my knees for you_  
_I get down I get down I get down_  
_On my knees_  
_I get down on my knees for you_

Harry threw himself onto the floor, pumping his fist to last few beats that Ed wacked out on his guitar, throwing his head back as his street admirers erupted into applause. There was no other feeling he loved the most, well, apart from being around Louis, of course. He stayed down on his knees for a moment, letting out a deep breath as he looked up into the cloudy sky, laughing out loud. He was alive.

* * *

 

'Result! nice one dude, there must be at least 50 quid here' Ed said as they scooped handfuls of change from the guitar case, shoving it in every pocket that had room for it. 

They had been singing their hearts out for the last three hours and nothing was more rewarding than counting their fortune at the end of each gig. It was an incredible feeling, knowing that people enjoyed their music enough to give them their hard earned cash, something that Harry was eternally grateful for.

'Time for a beer mate' said Ed as he put his guitar back into the now empty guitar case, their stuff arranged neatly from where Harry had organised it all. It had become a daily routine and Ed loved nothing more than spunking most of the cash getting pissed once their day of busking had ended.

Harry took out his phone to call Louis, only to be interrupted by a tall man with a muscular build, dressed smartly from head to toe in a pristine grey suit with a white shirt and red tie. You could say he was a good looking man, slightly tanned, with jet black hair and eyes the color of charcoal, so much as though you could barely see his pupils. He had a large, but fine scar that ran from his left eye and down across his cheek. Harry automatically noticed the gold rolex strapped to his wrist and perfectly polished shoes, giving him the impression that he was obviously a very wealthy man.

'Sorry to interupt.' he said in a thick Mancunian accent, holding out his beefy hand to Harry.

'My name's Tim Rowe, I run a music label, Basejax, I don't if your familiar with it?'

Harry's eyes widened as he looked sideways to Ed, who's mouth was hanging open slightly with an even pastier shade of white washed across his face.

'Yeah, I know it' he stuttered as he shook his hand, 'I'm Harry Styles.'

Tim offered his hand to Ed, who just carried on staring at him as he towered over, only taking it in a firm grasp after a subtle nudge from Harry.

'Ed, Ed Sheeran.' he said finally, obviously in a state of shock with the whole situation.

'I'm on a bit of a tight schedule.' said Tim 'but I couldn't help but notice you both earlier, that's some decent talent you have there'

Harry and Ed remained silent, hardly able to believe what was happening.

'Now I don't normally do this kind of thing, but I really think you've got something, your interesting, unique, and I like your style.'

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small leather wallet which contained a neat bunch of business cards. 'I think it would be good for you to come to my office, talk about business.'

'Sure,' choked Harry immediately, his throat getting dryer by the second. 

'Good.' said Tim looking satisfied with the answer, handing a card to both Harry and Ed. 'You can call my PA, Ellie, have her book you in an appointment, she'll be expecting your call.'

Harry nodded as he took the card and held it preciously in his hands.

'It's unfortunate, I'm away on business until next week' he said, rubbing his hand across his forehead 'otherwise it would be sooner, not a problem I hope?'

Harry and Ed shook their heads in unison. He was definitely intimidating, towering over them and almost the size of both Harry and Ed put together, but he seemed kind enough.  

'Great, I'll look forward to it' he said curling his mouth up at the sides, exposing a gold cap covering his tooth. 'It's been great to meet you both.'

No sooner had he turned and vanished out of sight, Harry and Ed turned to eachother, fist pumping and banging into eachother as they squealed with excitement, Ed looking as though he was about to pass out.

'GET IN!' he roared, grabbing his hair, almost pulling it out in tufts. 'Did you hear that? he thinks we're fucking unique man.'

To say Harry was stunned was an understatement, he dragged his hands down his face as he bent over, unable to believe what had just happened. It was all too much to take in. Within a few minutes, he had obtained the contact details of one of the most important record labels in Manchester and not only that, he had a meeting with them. Grabbing his phone, he began to flick through his contacts, the whole time trembling with excitement as he held the phone to his ear.

'Your mum's going to go crazy dude' said Ed as he jumped up and down on the spot, the money they had made clanging in his pockets. 'Say 'ello for me'

Harry remained silent, eagerly waiting for a response.

'Lou?... It's me, Harry!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Louis heard a knock at the door, he was expecting Harry and couldn't fucking wait to see him. He ruffled his hair and opened the door, shocked to see him with a disappointed look on his face. Louis was also confused as to why he knocked, when there was a perfectly good, working doorbell. 

'What's wrong?' Louis asked, concerned.

'Your meant to ask who's there, Louis.' he whined. 'You shouldn't just open the door not knowing who it is.'

Louis let out a sigh of relief, bubbling inside from Harry's concern.

'Oh' he said with a pout as Harry remained firm.

'Let's try this again, shall we?' he said, a smirk creeping up on his cheeky face as he pulled the door closed from outside.

Harry knocked twice.

'Who's there?' said Louis.

'Doorbell.'

'Doorbell?' responded Louis, completely confused.

Harry pushed the letterbox open and peered inside.

'Doorbell didn't work so I had to knock.'

Louis flung the front door open, resulting in Harry falling into a heap at his feet, roaring with laughter.

Louis couldn't quite believe his level dorkiness, but he found it rather cute to say the least. He broke out into a huge grin as Harry stumbled to his feet, planting a huge great slopper of a kiss on his lips.

***********************

It was the moment they had both been waiting for, the chance to spend time together with no interruptions, no drunk friends or planned family visits, just the two of them. Harry proudly handed Louis the card from Tim, who couldn't have been more happier for him.

'That's pretty amazing' he said.

Harry nodded excitedly, his eyes sparkling as they laid side by side on the couch. Louis played with his hair, twirling it around his fingers as they sat there and talked for hours about their lives and random crap. He looked down at Harry, appreciating his alarmingly perfect features as the moonlight flooded in from outside, reflecting on his china white skin. He hadn't felt this way about anyone, not even Adam. Harry had ignited something deep within him, something he never thought possible.

'Can I ask you something?' said Harry as he leaned up turning to face Louis. 'What Jasmine said, the other night, what did she mean?'

Louis raised his eyebrows as he smiled, he guessed it would come out eventually.

'My ex, his name was Adam' he said, his eyes automatically flicking away from Harry as he looked down. He was ashamed to admit that he had stayed with someone who he knew was cheating on him, but he hoped it was a just phase. He thought that if there was just a tiny, tiny chance things could work out, was it not worth going for?

'He um, left me for someone else.' he stuttered finally.

Harry raised Louis' head, running his fingers across his lips as he stared into his eyes, a look of anguish tearing into him. 

'Why?' he said, almost in disbelief.

Louis shrugged as he looked down again. 'He never said.'

Talking about it had made all the messed up emotions come flooding back to him, the nights when he laid awake wondering where Adam was, eventually coming home pissed out of his brain and reeking of aftershave that wasn't his. It was tough.

Harry spun himself around on the couch, clasping his hands together as he couldn't bear to hear it. He could not believe that someone would do that to Louis, his sweet, gorgeous, clever Lou who meant everything to him. 

'You deserve better' he said finally, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. Louis ran his hands across Harry's back, caressing the firm muscles that ridged either side as he made his way up to his shoulders. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him back onto the couch. 

Harry looked visabily sad, he appeared to be very sensitive, a trait that Louis admired most about him. He laid next to Louis, who bought his lips to his, kissing him gently.

'I've got you now' he said.

'I would never hurt you, Louis' responded Harry as he pulled him closer. 'You may not know that now, but its the truth, I promise.'

His breath tickled Louis' face as he spoke the words, making his hairs spike up all over his body. 

Louis pressed his fingers to Harry's mouth in order to silence him, tingling at the fact they were still slightly wet from where he had last licked them. He took Harry's hand and pulled it around his waist as he leaned down and kissed him gently, his heart thumping against his ribcage as Harry eagerly kissed him back. Their spit mixed as their tongues swirled in unison, both pairs of lips pressed tightly together.

Louis bit Harry's bottom lip softly, prompting him to do the same. Louis continued, biting it even harder until it started to swell slightly, although being careful not to lose his chill and clamp down on it with all his force. He didn't want to hurt his new baby, not yet. 

Louis began to kiss his neck, making his way down to his collarbone as Harry nuzzled into him. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, button by button, exposing his perfectly toned body and protruding, hard nipples. He pecked his chest as he flicked his tounge over his nipple playfully, nibbling at it slightly as he whirled his tounge around it in a circular motion. He removed his t-shirt and flung it to the side, continuing to suckle it harder.

He ran his hands across his bare skin and down to his waistband until he reached his hard mound that was throbbing through his tight jeans. He rubbed him forcefully, squeezing his crotch before reaching for his zipper to open it. He slid his hand inside and gave his knob a slight tug until it popped outside, free for him to take care of it properly. 

Harry arched his back as he breathed in deeply, his cock already sticky with precum that had began to leak out from the tip. Louis spat on his hand to provide extra lubrication, before taking Harry's full load in his hand, jerking it slowly as he moaned out loud. 

Louis felt his heart race as Harry gripped his biceps tightly, aroused by his manly odour as he raised his head and kissed his hot cheeks gently.

'Is that nice?' he whispered.

Harry began to whine as he pushed his long fingers into Louis' mouth, swirling them around before removing them, covered in saliva. He slipped his hands into his jogging bottoms and touched him for the first time, causing Louis to pant hard. He was pleased to find without any pants, allowing him a better grip without feeling constricted.

He wrapped his colossal hands arounds Louis' throbbing cock as he began to move his hand backwards and forwards, matching Louis' pace as it quickened.

Harry gazed into Louis' eyes as he swallowed hard, seduced by his baby blue eyes as he tugged gently on his hair. Louis stared back at him, inspecting every aspect of his gorgeous face. 

His eyes began to roll back as Louis continued, his back arching even further as he thrusted into him. Louis spat on his hand again, allowing Harry's cock to slip in and out of his hand that was closed tightly around the tip. He held him close to his chest as he felt him tremble, his own cock aching as it pulsated with the tension. Harry removed his hand and sucked on his own fingers until wet, reaching down again inside Louis' joggers, fondling him harder.

Harry pushed his head back, closing his eyes tightly as his mouth opened, the intense feeling rushing through his whole body like jolts of electricity. 

'Kiss me ' he mumbled, his eyes burning like fire as they both squirmed, panting with pleasure as their tongues touched and twisted again. 

Louis' mind began to race as he felt his blood rushing, unable to contain himself as the feeling intensified. Harry reached up with his other hand, applying pressure to Louis' cheeks as he caressed his skin. They grinded into each other, Harry's face flushing as Louis stared at him intensely, the look on his face making him come even closer to releasing himself. 

'Together' sighed Louis as he pulled down his joggers urgently.

He spat onto his hand one last time and Harry did the same as they continued, sucking on each other tounges as they held each other close. 

Louis whined and his felt his body tremble as Harry started to convulse, grabbing him behind his neck as they kissed passionately. Harry groaned loudly as he came hard, followed closely by Louis, both of their loads creaming out from the tips onto their hot, sweating bodies.

***********************

Louis watched Harry as he slept, he had fallen asleep in his arms like a baby and was mumbling slightly as he twitched, a soft whistle coming from his nose as he breathed softly. Louis switched off the TV and wrapped his arms around him, tucking his legs into his as they moulded together perfectly. 

He gently took his long, slender fingers and entwined them with his as he held him close, nuzzling his face into his long, fruity smelling hair, being careful not to wake him. He laid there for a while, thinking about the day he saw him for the first time, the same day his life changed and how he had fallen hard and fast for the beautiful busker boy from Cheshire. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, until he too, eventually drifted off. 


	6. Chapter 6

'This is it dude' said Ed as he fist pumped with Harry. They had arrived early at Tim's office, keen to discuss whatever it was they were meant to be discussing. The week had flown by with Harry and Louis becoming almost inseparable, struggling to get through each day when Louis attended University and Harry performed with Ed. Harry had hardly seen Ed apart from when they had been busking, making sure he was there on time to meet Louis each day from Uni, the absolute highlight of his day.

Ed jumped up and down on the spot, almost like he was ready to enter a boxing ring. His ripped jeans had been replaced with a pair of smart ones and he had swapped his usual shabby t-shirts for a black, long sleeved top, rolled up at the sleeves. He still had his trainers on, of course.

Harry pushed his finger to the intercom as he took in a long, deep breath, to which the response was immediate.

'Basejax Music' said a lady with a squeaky voice.

'It's Harry Styles and Ed Sheeran, we have an appointment with Mr Rowe'

'5th floor' she responded as the door buzzed open.

They entered the building and took the elevator to the 5th floor as instructed. Harry wiped his hands on his jeans as he felt them begin to clam up with sweat. He noticed Ed was nervous too, the folder containing their lyrics and music they had been advised to bring trembling in his hands as he shook.

The elevator doors opened onto a long corridor, neatly decorated with framed photos of artists and shining vinyl records. Harry looked around in awe, tingling with excitement when reality dawned that one day, it could be him. He stared up at them, his attention drawn to a framed photo of Zayn Malik, one of the most popular UK artists to date.

_'Best Selling Artist 2014'_

Harry became lost in thought as he ran his fingers across the gold writing imprinted on the framed photo, only to be interrupted by a young lady, her blonde hair tied back tightly with not a single strand out of place.

Harry withdrew his hand, shoving it in his pocket as he shuffled on the spot.

'Mr Rowe is ready to see you.' she said with a smile, blushing slightly as her eyes were drawn to Ed, who just stared at her admiringly.

She wore a smart black blazer with a light blue blouse, unbuttoned slightly, displaying her rather ample cleavage. Her thinly rimmed glasses rested firmly on the end of her nose, exposing her large brown bambi eyes and striking long eye lashes.

Ed nudged Harry as they followed her through the reception area, raising his eyebrows as he gawped at her pert bum that bounced in her knee length skirt as she lead the way. Harry pursed his lips, trying hard to contain his grin, knowing exactly what Ed was thinking.

'Harry, Ed' said Tim cheerfully as they entered his office, standing up from his desk as he greeted them with an arm pat and hand shake each.

'Take a seat' he said, gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk.

His large office reeked of stale cigarette smoke and again, the walls were lined with framed photos, most of which were of Tim and a range of famous musicians.

'Can I get you a glass of water?' asked the lady, not taking her eyes off Ed.

Harry smiled to himself, he could tell she must have liked him, and he was delighted. Normally, he was the one who would make the girls go all flustered and silly whenever they were together, so this was a pleasent change. _Go on Ed._

'Oh yes please' said Harry relieved, his mouth already sticky and dry from the nerves. Ed also opted for a glass of water as he took a seat, placing the folder on the table in front of him.

'Ice Ellie.' instructed Tim, snapping his fingers as he pointed to his tumbler glass, a half empty bottle of scotch sat next to it. Ellie reached for the glass, clumsily knocking a pile of papers from his desk in the process.

'Oh for christ sake, Fix it.' he snarled, a look of annoyance beginning to show on his tired looking face. He had dark rings under his eyes and looked slightly more disheveled than Harry had remembered. His gold rolex was replaced with another, all though this time platinum.

Ellie bent down as she fumbled around, frantically gathering the pile of papers which were sprawn across the floor. She stumbled back onto her feet and placed them neatly to the side before she took the glass in her hand and scurried out of the office.

'So' said Tim, making an effort to look pleased by Harry and Ed's presence. 'I'm glad your here' he said, leaning over and taking the folder sat on the table. He opened it up and flicked through it briefly, taking out a cigarette and lighting it as his eyes scanned over their music sheets.

'This is impressive.' he said finally. 'How long have you been doing this?' he asked.

'We've been playing together over a year now.' said Harry. 'We both write the songs but we also do covers.'

Tim nodded, taking a long, deep drag of his cigarette as he pondered. 'Do you work? Have any other jobs I should know about?' he questioned.

'No, this is all we do everyday.' replied Harry immediately, his heart racing as he tried to remain composed.

Ellie reappeared with two glasses of water and ice for Tim, making a rather sharp exit after placing them on the desk. He opened his bottle of Scotch and poured it in, filling the glass to the brim.

'What about recordings? he continued, 'Do you have any tapes, CD'S or anything that you, or anyone else have made?'

Harry felt himself begin to sweat, they didn't have anything of the kind, they always just played, cashed up and repeated the same thing each day. He looked over to Ed, reaching out for support.

'We have videos online, recordings that people have taken in the street, you can see them on social media, Facebook, Twitter.' He answered

'So you have a following? questioned Tim as he swirled his Scotch.

'You could say that, yeah' replied Ed.

Harry and Ed turned as they heard a knock at the door.

'What is it now, Ellie.' Tim signed impatiently as she peered inside, loosening his top button as his cheeks flushed.

'I have Zayn Malik on the phone' she stuttered.

'Not now, can't you see I'm busy?' he said, holding up his gigantic hand in an attempt to silence her.

'But he said it's urg-'

'I SAID NOT NOW!' he bellowed, the veins bursting from his neck as he slammed his fist on the table, causing Harry to jump out of his skin in shock. Ellie winced as she closed the door immediately, he couldn't help but feel quite sorry for her.

'Right.' he continued as he rubbed his hand over his chin. 'This is a tough industry, so let me put this straight. When I invest my money, I expect results, hard work and commitment, you think you can handle that?'

Harry and Ed both nodded.

'Yeah' said Ed as he inched closer to the edge of his seat. 'Music is our passion, there's nothing we love or want more than to perform and get our music heard.'

Harry bowed his head as he drummed his fingers on his leg, he couldn't help but think of Louis.

Tim flicked his stone cold eyes between Harry and Ed as he took another drag of his cigarette, blowing it out slowly, causing a large fog to swoop over them.

'Good' he said finally, his expression relaxed as he sat back in his chair. 'That's what I like to hear, sales are what matter. You must be able to sell, which I have every reason to believe you will.'

He stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray as he swirled his Scotch, taking a large swig before pressing a button on his desk phone.

'I want to get you to the studios, have a run through with my team, a recording session, see how things go.' he said, loosening his tie. 'I am an expert in what I do, and I think you have the potential to become very successful, providing you work hard and follow my guidence.'

Harry's heart leapt as he felt excitement surge through his veins, this wasn't real. He glanced to Ed out of the corner of his eyes, his face serious as he listened to Tim intensely.

'Now we do have studios here in Manchester, but they are being refurbished, and I'm keen to get going as soon as possible.'

He closed the folder, sliding it across the desk back to Ed.

'I expect you to be on form, rehearsed and ready, make sure your sets are flawless, I don't have time for shoddy work' he warned.

Harry and Ed both nodded.

'We'll make sure of that.' said Ed eagerly.

'I'll have my assistants update me on your performance, I'll listen to the demo's, review the situation and we'll go from there.'

Ellie came stumbling into the room, Harry realising that Tim must have buzzed her for assistance. He couldn't help but think of how controlling he was, but he didn't care, so long as he could get their music out there.

'Ellie, I want you to give these boy's all the information they need, set a slot for the studio in Piccadilly, soon as possible, no fucking around.'

Ellie nodded as turned instantly on her heels, closing the door behind her.

'Sorry where?' said Harry, his eyes widening.

'London, Styles' he said with a smirk. 'I hope that's not a problem?'

Harry shook his head as he bubbled with excitement, his mind spinning as he struggled to come to terms with what was happening. He was going to London, he was going to the UK's capital city to record his and Ed's very own music, and he was taking Louis with him.

* * *

Harry waited impatiently in his usual spot for Louis to finish his lecture. He had immediately texted him with the news, although hadn't dared to mention London as he wanted it to be a surprise. He had already started to plan everything and warned Ed not to give it away, who he had dragged along with him to meet Louis for the first time.

He beamed as he soon as he laid eyes on Louis, who came running towards to him like a child running out of school to greet their parents. He flung his arms and legs around Harry who span him around, kissing him for longer than comfortable before remembering they had company. He placed Louis down on feet and introduced him to a rather bashful looking Ed.

'Ed, this is my boyfriend, Louis, Louis, this is Ed.'

'Nice to met you mate, said Ed as they shook hands, 'he's not stopped banging on about you.'

'Errr, all good I hope?' said Louis, crossing his arms as he scowled playfully at Harry, before breaking into a huge grin and wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his head into his shoulder.

Harry kissed him on the head and ruffled his hair, to say he was bursting with pride would be an understatement.

'Well, congratualtions!' said Louis finally. 'I think this calls for a celebration, your up for it, aren't you Ed?'

'This is Ed, your talking to Lou' said Harry smiling. 'He's always up for it.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Happy Hour, the wrath of Thursday nights. Two for one drinks and a pound a shot, also known as a recipe for disaster.

They had been drinking all night and some how managed to end up in a small, dingy underground club that was invisible to the eye. Louis never even knew it existed, but Ed knew all the sneaky places. Luckily for him, he had pulled a pretty blonde girl and was in process of eating her face off by the bar. Meanwhile, Harry and Louis only had eyes for each other, of course.

The club was dark, only being lit briefly by the flash of strobe lighting that flickered intensely in time to the music. Louis pushed his arse up against Harry's cock as they grinded into each other on the dancefloor, the beat thumping under their feet as they were pressed together by sweaty bodies pumping to the music.

'Be careful, Louis.' he whispered as he pushed his mouth to his ear 'your going to regret that.'

Louis pushed harder against him, a smirk on his face as he continued to call his bluff. As far as he was aware, he was already in trouble. He had refused to bend Harry over and fuck his arse for the first time as he wanted to tease him for as long as possible, he wanted him to remain his innocent baby, just a little while longer.

Louis turned to face him and Harry pulled him in closer, licking his lips as he squeezed his arse tightly. Louis continued to tease him as he twirled his tongue around the tip of his beer bottle before he took a swig and pushed the bottle to Harry's cherry pink lips. Harry wrapped his lips around the tip and took a swig before leaning down to kiss him, spitting the cold beer back into his mouth as he pushed him further into the corner.

The tension increased as they continued to move to the dirty beat, the bass vibrating so hard it could be felt pulsating through their bodies. Louis bobbed his head up and down as he watched Harry grind against him, feeling himself begin to harden as he gyrated his hips and ran his fingers through his hair, peeling it back of his sweaty face. He would have given anything to have seen him strip down naked there and then.

He slung his arms around Harry's neck as he pulled him in, swaying from side to side.

'Les go 'ome' he slurred, pushing his mouth to Harry's ear in order for him to hear. 'I want you to fuck me.'

Harry eyes widened as he stared at him, grabbing the beer bottle from him as he took yet another swig.

'Hard' mouthed Louis, raising his eyebrows as he did so, prompting Harry to instantly take his hand and lead him through the club to outside.

Louis staggered as they made their way down the street, pausing to light up a cigarette.Harry had made it clear to Louis that he didn't mind him having a cigarette, afterall, he didn't want to change him for the world.

'What about Edward?' he mumbled as he struggled to get a flame from his light, stumbling from side to side as he tried to focus.

'Don't you worry about him Lou.' he slurred as he bent down in front of him, losing his footing as he stumbled off the curb into a pile on the floor. Louis roared with laughter as Harry looked straight up at him, his cheeks flushing heavily.

'C'mon Lou' he said, bending down in front of him again. 'Jump on. You can't walk home like this, I'll give you a piggy back.'

Louis placed his hands on Harry's back and attempted to jump, although failed as he couldn't quite make it.

'Jesus Styles, how tall are ya?'

Harry bent down further so that his knees were practically touching the floor. 'OK, On three. One, two, three.'

Louis jumped, this time resulting in success.

'Weeheeyyyyyyyy' he shouted as he spanked Harry from behind. 'And were off.'

 

* * *

Harry smirked as he pushed Louis backwards on the bed, standing over him with a seductive smile as he pulled Louis' head back forcefully by his hair. 'So you want me to fuck you?'

'Yes' stuttered Louis as he stared back at him, his cock aching as it started to swell to full size. All he wanted was Harry, the desire to feel him inside him was burning through his stomach, he wanted to feel him pump his tight arse and feel his come shoot deep inside him, he wanted to make him happy.

'Yes what?' Harry growled playfully as he bent down and pressed his lips to Louis' cheek, the smell of alcohol lingering over him as he pulled his head back further, nibbling and biting gently on his earlobe.

'Please' replied Louis as Harry continued to kiss his neck, sucking his skin harder until he left fine red bruises over his neck and collar bone.

Harry lifted his head up and removed Louis t-shirt, exposing his sexy and perfectly toned body. He slowly unzipped his trousers and opened his button as he pulled them down round his knees. He looked at Louis admiringly, before remembering that he was meant to be naughty.

'Suck it' he demanded as he pushed himself closer to Louis' lips. Louis did as instructed and placed his mouth over the tip as Harry pulled his foreskin back, pushing his head deeper until he made him gag slightly. Harry withdrew his cock and instructed Louis to look at him. He wanted to look deep into his eyes while he was sucking him off.

'Again' he said as he let out a deep breath, this time pushing Louis' head further down his shaft as he slid his cock deeper down his throat, making Louis gag harder than previously. He continued to thrust himself into his mouth as he held his head firmly in place, the spit leaking out and dripping down his balls, all over the wooden floor. Harry withdrew his cock again, the head of of it shining as it glistened with his saliva.

'Good' he said as he stoked Louis face lovingly. He pushed Louis flat onto the bed, the whole time keeping his eyes firmly fixed with his. Harry removed his shirt as he felt his whole body begin to sweat, followed by his trousers until he was completely naked. He reached over to Louis and kissed him gently, licking off the mess that remained on his face.

Louis felt his heart face as Harry removed his trousers and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. He spread his legs open, placing them on his shoulders as he began to suck his balls, working his way down until he reached his arsehole. He spread his arse cheeks open further with his large hands and ran his smooth tongue down Louis' crevice. Louis arched his back and groaned loudly, twisting the sheet around his hands as he pushed his head into the mattress, feeling Harry's tongue delve deeper inside him.

Louis spat on his hand as he reached down and grabbed his own cock, pounding as the blood rushed through it. He began to play with himself as he felt Harry's soft tongue tickle him, the sensation helped relax his muscles as he milked his length from the base right up to the tip.

Harry sucked his fingers until they were dripping with saliva, before inserting them deeply into Louis' arse. He swirled them around inside, stretching his hole further in order to prepare him for his huge throbbing cock.

He removed his fingers slowly and stood up to fetch the lube from Louis' bedside table before straddling himself onto top of him. He bent down and kissed him passionately, his tongue moving in perfect sync with Louis' who could taste himself in Harry's mouth. Harry found himself becoming lost as he kissed him, the butterflies whirling around his stomach as he ran hands over his body and he didn't want to stop.

'Im going to spunk in your arse baby' he said as he lubed himself generously, before bending Louis' legs up, pressing them to his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly underneath them. He slipped his cock in slowly, being very careful not to hurt him. Louis gasped as he held onto Harry's arms, his finger nails digging into him as his tight arse constricted around his cock.

Harry buried his head into Louis' neck as he slid into him again with ease, using slowly jerky movements until he was able to insert his full length inside.

'Harder' whimpered Louis as he wrapped his fingers around Harry's hair, pulling his forehead to his as he bucked his hips forward. He caressed his face as Harry pressed himself against his hot skin, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as their noses touched and rubbed together. Harry's stomach muscles tensed as he positioned himself over Louis, pushing himself deeper inside.

He picked up his pace as he thrusted into him even harder, the sound of his balls slapping against Louis' as he carried on pumping. Louis dragged his fingernails down Harry's back as the feeling intensified, by far the best feeling he had ever had. He continued to rub his hand harder over his cock, feeling himself closer to coming as Harry pushed deeper inside him.

His stomach fluttered as he held him close, his emotions beginning to overpower him as he heard Harry wimpier gently in his ear. Even though he wanted Harry to fuck him, it was never really like that. His intention was to surrender himself, he wanted to claim Harry as his, and his only.

Louis stared at him intensly, his skin burning as he felt the pressure of Harry's body consume him. He closed his eyes as he took Harry's full length, slipping and sliding in and out as he squirmed beneath him. Harry wimpered again as ran his hands under Louis arse, opening him up further as he gripped him tightly. Louis could practically hear his heart pounding through his chest as he began to tremble and moan even louder, all he wanted was for him to be happy.

'I'm going to come' sighed Harry as he held Louis closer, gripping his hair as his whole body tensed. Louis swallowed hard as he felt a lump form in this throat, struggling to hold back the feelings within him.

'I love you Harry' he whispered as he kissed his cheeks softly, holding onto him as he came deep inside him. Louis closed his eyes, the feeling of love and passion overwhelming him as he too came all over his stomach, a mixture of emotion and intensity racing through his veins as his mind became lost in ecstasy.

Harry's full weight began to press against him. He kept his head buried into his shoulder as he breathed heavily, still trembling as he laid in Louis' arms. He stayed like that for a moment, before raising his head and turning to face Louis. His face was wet from the tears that began to trickle slowly down his cheeks, a look of admiration reflecting as he looked deep into his Louis' eyes, brushing his fringe to the side.

'I love you too, Lou'


	8. Chapter 8

Louis rolled over in bed, reaching out to pull Harry close, only to find that he wasn't there. He sat upright, confused as to why Harry was not in bed next to him, he rubbed his eyes as he looked around, glancing at the clock on his bed side table. 8.30am.

He stumbled out of bed and slipped on his jogging bottoms before going to take a look in the bathroom. No sign. A sense of panic flooded over him as his mind raced. _Where is he?_

'Harry?' He called as he made his way downstairs, pausing midway on the stairs when he heard music coming from kitchen. He smiled to himself as he let out a sigh of relief, jumping from the last two steps as he practically ran to the kitchen. He opened the kitchen door, only to find Harry stark naked, dancing around whilst cracking eggs into a mixing bowl.

Harry lept in fright as he saw Louis standing there with a huge grin on his face.

'eyyyy, your meant to be in bed.' he sighed, a look disappointment washed over his face as he walked over to Louis and kissed him on the forehead. 'Morning baby.'

'Why don't you come back to bed?' replied Louis, unable to take his eyes of Harry's six pack and everything else. _Nice little body._

Harry glared at him. 'You need to eat Louis' he said as he lit the stove, placing a pot on the counter top before pulling out a seat at the table. 'Come on, sit down.'

Louis took a seat at the table as Harry switched on the kettle, still prancing around to Abba which was playing on the radio.

He went to the kitchen draw and pulled out a whisk, which Louis never even knew he had. He figured it must have been put there by his mother, who was always encouraging him to try and cook.

'Scrambled eggs?' said Harry with smile, his dimples caving into the side of his cheeks.

'Well at least let me help you.' said Louis as he fidgeted in his seat. 'Come on, let me do that, you do the bacon.' he said, getting up and grabbing the whisk from Harry's hand.

'I thought you couldn't cook?' said Harry with a smirk, taking the whisk back from him.

'I know how to whisk, Harold,' said Louis matter of factually, rolling his eyes whilst playfully snatching the whisk back from Harry's hand. Louis flipped his hair to the side and focused intensely on the bowl of eggs in front of him. _Fuck._

He could feel Harry hovering behind him, watching his every move. _This was a bad idea Tommo._

Louis started to whisk the eggs awkwardly, if you could call it whisking that is, it was more like stirring. Louis' concentration was broken by a loud snort from Harry.

'Your not doing it right.' he chucked as he placed his arms around Louis', pushing himself up against him from behind, making Louis' eyes widen.

'You have to get a motion going' he said. 'Like this.'

He grabbed Louis' wrist and wrapped his arms tighter around him, pushing him further against the counter top as he started beating the bowl intensely. Louis started to giggle as the bowl began to rock, Harry whacking it faster and faster as they both burst out into a fit of laughter.

'Harry no!'

CRASH. The bowl of eggs span out of control and went flying off the surface, and all over the kitchen floor.

The tears of laughter began to pour down Harry's face as went to pick up the bowl, skidding across the floor as his foot made contact with the raw slippery egg. Louis crippled over, holding his ribs as he saw Harry lying there naked, covered from head to toe in raw egg.

'Looks like it's just bacon babe.'

* * *

 

Louis pouted, he really didn't want to go to university, if he had it his way, he would have stayed in bed with an eggy Harry all day long. The weather was getting worse by the second, freezing cold and the dark clouds looming over head give a sure sign that it was going to rain. Harry had received a text from Ed, he was already at the pitch and had started playing, they needed the cash afterall.

Harry entwined his fingers with Louis' as they headed out, Harry going to his pitch, and Louis' going off to his dreaded history lecture. He had passed the essay with flying colors, and only had Harry to thank for that. He tried to remain positive, he had drama too and it was the end of the week, meaning he had the whole weekend to chill with his baby.

'I need to tell you something, Louis' said Harry as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 'I'm going to London on Sunday with Ed, Tim wants us to start recording there, we have a few slots.'

Louis heart sank to his stomach.

'Oh' he said, trying his best not to look disappointed. 'That's really great babe.' he said, forcing a smile. He was sure as hell going to miss him.

Harry stopped and turned to face him. 'Are you going to miss me Lou Lou?' he said as tried to remain serious.

'Of course I am.' said Louis as he stared up at Harry. 'How long are you going for?'

'Three days' said Harry, bowing his head as he shuffled his feet.

Louis remained silent as a feeling of dread lingered in his stomach. Harry couldn't bear it any longer as he saw the sadness flicker in Louis' bright blue, puppy dog eyes.

'You will need to pack a bag Lou Lou.' he said as pulled him close to his chest. 'That is if you want to come with me?'

Louis pushed him back as he stared up at him in surprise.

'Really?' he chirped, excitement beginning to rush through him, he had never been to London and had always wanted to go. The fact he was going with Harry and it was only a few weeks until Christmas, almost brought a tear to his eyes out of sheer happiness.

'Of course I do!' he laughed as he wrapped his arms around him.

'I don't want you getting in to trouble at Uni though' said Harry. He knew that it was close to the end of semester, otherwise he wouldn't have suggested it.

'It'll be fine' he said as they carried on walking. 'Where are we going to stay?' he asked curiously.

'Don't you worry about that, it's all sorted. Ed's got friends he's staying with, so it will just be me and you.' he smiled, tapping Louis' nose.

Unknown to Louis, Harry had called his mum and asked for a loan after telling her about being scouted, and she was more than happy to help her little boy in anyway possible.

* * *

 

It was the moment they had both been dreading. Louis waved to Ed as he strummed on his guitar, the rain had already started to trickle from the sky, but that didn't seem to bother him. Harry turned to face Louis and pulled his hood over his head, being careful not to mess up his hair.

'Love you babe' he said as he kissed him on the lips. 'Wait, stand here.' he said as he grabbed Louis' hand and positioned him in front of their pitch.

Louis watched as Harry ran up to Ed and whispered something in his ear. Ed stuck his thumb up and Harry leveled his microphone that Ed had prepared for him.

As usual, even though the weather was bad, they were never short of an audience, Ed already had young girls and mothers with prams eating out of the palm of his hand as he twidled his fingers expertly across his cords.

Harry cleared his throat as Ed started to mix his cords into a familiar, well known tune.

'This ones for you Lou' he said, winking at him before he closed his eyes. The fine drops of rain began to run down his face as he pushed his wavy hair to the side, pushing his lips to the mic as he placed his arms around his back. Louis blushed as he stood and watched him, the lyrics rolling of his tongue as he began to sing in his husky, distinct voice.

 _We'll do it all,_  
_Everything,_  
_On our own_.

The twang of Ed's guitar echoed throughout the town as Harry opened his eyes, all the time keeping them fixed on Louis'.

 _We don't need,_  
_Anything,_  
_Or anyone_

Louis blushed furiously as Harry wrapped his hands around his mic, the rain beginning to pour even harder.

 _If I lay here,_  
_If I just lay here,_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _I don't quite know,_  
_How to say,_  
_How I feel._

Harry smiled as his dimples deepened. Losing himself in the music as he meant every word he sang.

 _Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_ _h_

 _If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Ed strummed harder on his guitar as joined in with Harry, backing him with his vocals, harmonising perfectly.

 _All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

 _I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

 _If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

  
Louis looked down at his feet, pursing his lips. No one had ever done anything near as romantic for him, ever. He reached into his pocket and walked over to Harry, showing him a penny as he smiled cheekily, dropping it into his guitar case. He knew he was going to be famous, he just knew, and he was going to be there with him every step of the way, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

'Your name please, sir?' said a young lady who greeted Harry and Louis warmly at the hotel's reception area.

'Styles' said Harry, watching in anticipation as she clicked around and checked her computer screen.

They had finally arrived in London Piccadilly, with Ed going off to meet his mates in another part of town. Louis had spent the last two hours dragging Harry around the streets of London in the freezing cold, taking photos of pretty much anything in sight, including gas lamps and Christmas lights which where hung across the city as far as the eye could see. He had already changed his lock screen to a picture of them both standing beside a typical red London phone box, their very first photo taken together as a proper couple.

Harry wanted to convince Louis that they had plenty of time to do this, but in the end, stayed in silence once he had seen how happy Louis was, and would have frozen to death for him to get all the bloody photos he wanted. He was also still trying to get over the embarrassment of getting his foot stuck between the train and the platform edge, resulting in his head being slammed inbetween the train doors, something that both Louis and Ed had found hilarious.

'Yes, that's a smoking suite, number 104' said the lady finally, before reaching under her desk and pulling out a key. 'Third floor, down the corridor to your left. I see you have requested room service, breakfast will be served between 8.30 and 10.00'

'That's great' said Harry as he went to pick up their bags, only to find that the porter already had them ready in his hands.

'Oh it's OK' said Harry, we'll take them.'

'Enjoy your stay.' said the lady with a friendly smile. Harry thanked her, before leaving a small tip to the tired looking porter anyway.

Louis looked around in awe as they made their way to the elevator. The reception area was dominated by a huge, beautifully decorated Christmas tree which took centre stage, accompanied by a large open wood fire and plush sofas placed elegantly on the marble floor in front of it.

Louis stepped into the elevator, followed by Harry.

'Mind the gap babe.' he snickered, to which Harry responded with a finger jab to his ribs. Harry had found that Louis liked to wind him up, and he was OK with that, he loved his banter and his warped sense of humor.

The doors opened onto a long corridor which they made their way down until they reached room 104.

'You do the honors.' said Harry as he dangled the key playfully in front of Louis.

Louis fumbled around and opened the door, greeted by a large, stunning and stylish looking suite. His attention was automatically drawn to a beautiful feature wall made out of bricks and stone, which stood out against the dark wooden ceiling beams, adding plenty of character to it's classic and old rustic style. The cosy lounge area boasted a comfy looking suede couch, sat in front of a large plasma TV and a coffee table presented neatly with magazines and newspapers.

'What do you think?' chirped Harry as he practically skipped inside, throwing himself on top of the plush king size bed that was elegantly dressed with pearly white linen. On top laid two bathrobes and a selection of complementary, luxury toiletries.

'You've not done to badly, Styles.' he said as he walked over to the window and looked outside onto the jagged skyline. The hustle and bustle of the Christmas rush saw crowds of people hoarding shopping bags and Christmas gifts, whilst little children ran along excitedly beside their parents. It was in that moment that Louis almost saw his whole future unfold right there front of him.

'Just think' said Harry as he rummaged around in the minibar 'If all goes well, we could get used to this.' He walked over and handed Louis a beer, wrapping his arm around his waist as they took in the breathtaking view outside together, watching the city buzz beneath them.

Louis turned to face Harry, his eyes twinkling as he bought the bottle to his lips and took a swig of the ice cold beer.

'So, you won't leave me when your rich and famous then?' he blurted out.

Harry almost choked as the words registered, 'How dare you think that way, Louis. Do you honestly think that?'

'No.' said Louis, bowing his head as he tried to back track. He knew that wasn't the case, although he couldn't help but feel slightly worried about the slight possibility. He had finally met the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and wanted nothing to come in the way of them being together forever.

'Well I hope not' said Harry as he leaned down to kiss his peachy lips, 'I'll never leave you.'

Louis smiled as he heard Harry's words, his stomach fluttering at the idea of being by his side from the very beginning.

'Oh, I er, got something.' said Harry as he went over and reached into his satchel.

Louis paused as he laid his eyes on a small, neatly wrapped parcel sat in Harry's hand, completed with a little bow stuck onto the corner.

'I wrapped it myself.' he said sweetly, his eyes gleaming as he handed it to Louis, who remained in silence, just staring at it. What had he done to deserve him?

Open it then, loser.' joked Harry as he shuffled his feet impatiently.

Louis smiled as he handed his beer to Harry, not hesitating to tear the paper that had been closed and taped to perfection into pieces. His heart melted as he pulled out a little hardback notebook, complete with a ribbon clasp that held it tightly together.

He opened up it up to find a hand written message which read -

_To my dearest Lou Lou, Promise me poems. H x_

'I know you like writing songs' said Harry 'I used the word poem instead, as it has a P, like promise.

Louis stared at the notebook sitting in his hands, unable to find words of how thoughtful Harry had been.

'I thought you could use it while I'm at the studios... if you get inspired..' he drifted off into a mumble.

Louis remained silent.

'Don't you like it?' he said, worried that Louis had made no reaction whatsoever.

'What?' said Louis as he looked up finally. 'Are you serious? I love it babe. Thank you'

He threw his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly, almost choking him with the force as he hung around his neck, swaying on his tiptoes. Harry wrapped his arms around him as best he could, juggling the beer bottles at the same time.

'Your freezing' said Harry as he felt Louis' cold cheek brush against his, 'I'll run you a hot bath.'

Louis placed the notebook on the side and followed Harry into the bathroom like a puppy.

'Why don't you join me?' he said as he lifted up Harry's top, placing his cold hands on his slightly warmer stomach, making him jump.

'How could I refuse?' giggled Harry as he fought with Louis, trying to tear his freezing hands off his belly. Louis may have been small, but he was feisty and pretty strong, considering.

'Fuck'. yelped Harry suddenly as he bent over, grabbing his lower back.

'What's wrong?' said Louis as he stood back, shocked by Harry's obvious discomfort and the fact he'd swore, which appeared to be very rarely.

'It's my back, sometimes it just.. tweaks, it's been like this for years.' he said, turning to face Louis, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

'Sorry babe, I didn't kn-'

'Shut up, it's not your fault' Harry ensured him, struggling to see him through the steam that began to flood the bathroom.

'Come on, get undressed.'

'Yes sir.' joked Louis as stripped off, leaving the bathroom to throw his clothes on the floor and grab the bathrobes laying on the bed, before edging himself slowly into the hot water.

Harry just stood there after removing the remainder of his clothes, trying to judge the best way to get into the bathtub.

'I don't know if i'm going to fit.' he muttered as he bit his finger.

Louis burst into laughter as he watched Harry's face screw up in frustration.

'Well you better make yourself fit, or i'm getting out.' he threatened playfully, using Harry's niceness to his advantage.

Harry immediately stuck his foot into the bath tub, slipping and sliding until he was in, his arms and legs wrapped snuggly around Louis with the bath almost over flowing.

'Babe?' said Louis skeptically, playing with the water like a child.

'Yes my prince?' responded Harry as he covered Louis head with water.

'How did you.. afford all this?'

Harry paused as he rubbed the bath lotion into Louis back, he was expecting this.

'I have very rich parents' he replied honestly. 'Although very few people know that.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' asked Louis curiously.

'I have now, haven't I?' said Harry as he kissed his shoulders.

'I don't like people to see me for what my family has, I try to be my own person as much as possible.' he mumbled. I want people to like me for who I am as opposed to what I have got, y'know, like you Lou.'

Louis smiled as he admired Harry's integrity, his heart swelling to double the size it was before, and for Harry, it was already pretty big.

'If I really wanted, I would never have to work, but that's just not me.' he continued.

'I know.' said Louis as he swiveled around to face him, causing the water to slop and spill over the side of the bath. 'And that's why I love you.' He ran his hands over Harry's face, his fingers tracing the outline of his perfect features.

'Thank you though, he continued, 'for all of this.'

'You ought to stop saying thank you.' chuckled Harry as he took Louis' hands and kissed his finger tips.

'How are you feeling about tomorrow?' asked Louis.

'Nervous.' said Harry shyly, bowing his head. 'I'm afraid to mess it up Lou, this is all I've ever wanted, y'know, and now it's happening...' he drifted off 'What if I'm not.. good enough.' Louis felt his heart melt as Harry expressed his insecurities, lifting his head up by his chin as he searched his crystal green eyes.

'Tim found you, Harry. He saw you and wanted you, because you're amazing at what you do.'

Harry blushed. 'Promise me you will go in there tomorrow and smash it babe, I know you will anyway, but I want to hear you say it.'

'I promise I'll do my best.' said Harry sincerely, his answer satisfactory for Louis' liking. 'So you won't leave me then, when I'm rich and famous?'

'Well apparently you're already rich, and you'll be hoping I will when I start spending all your cash.' joked Louis, causing Harry to let out that cute snort that he just adored. Harry twinged again, grabbing his lower back as he chuckled.

'Wait here.' said Louis as he slipped out of the bath, grabbing one of the dressing gowns provided courtesy of the hotel. Harry waited patiently as played with the bath bubbles, curious as to what Louis was up too. Not long had passed before he'd returned, handing him a second bathrobe.

'Come on'

Harry dried off and followed Louis to the bedroom area. He noticed a candle flickering on the beside table and soft music coming from the radio sat next to it. Louis had dimmed the lights and closed the curtains, creating a sensual and rather romantic ambiance.

'On the bed.' he instructed, 'I'll give you a massage.'

'You do massages?' smiled Harry curiously, impressed with Louis efforts.

'No, but I'll give it a go' he said shyly as he ushered Harry onto the bed.

Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Louis' lips before crawling onto the bed as instructed. He opened the belt of his bath robe, allowing it to slide down his back, exposing his beautiful, white porcelain skin. The deep ridge in between his shoulder blades arched as he removed the robe completely, letting it slip further down into a pile on the bed.

Louis smiled to himself as he admired Harry's flawless, naked body from behind. He was perfectly toned and he couldn't help but love his hips and prominent love handles which protruded slightly at the sides. Harry laid on his front as instructed whilst Louis removed his body cream from his rucksack, before taking his position and straddling Harry from behind.

Louis poured the cream over Harry's shoulder blades and ran his hands into it, massaging it evenly in slow, circular motions. His hands slipped smoothly across his skin as he worked his hands up to his neck and back down to the bottom of his spine.

Harry winced slightly, causing Louis to pull his hands away quickly.

'No, don't stop, it's helping.' he ensured.

Louis concentrated intensely as he placed his hands back gently, rubbing them softly over his skin as he put light pressure onto his back, being gentle so as not to hurt him even more.

'Your good at this Lou' he said as he buried his head into the pillow. Louis blushed as he continued, unable to help feeling quite turned on whilst straddling an oily Harry.

Harry closed his eyes as he listened to the soft music, the feeling of Louis' hands running over his skin so tenderly that it caused him to tingle from head to toe. He wanted Louis, he wanted him to do things to him that no one ever had. He was ready.

Harry arched his lower back and pushed himself backwards into Louis, reaching his hand around to caress his thigh as he remained on his front. Louis knew what Harry wanted, or was at least insinuating. He continued to massage him, inevitably making his way further down his back, his mind spinning as his hands couldn't resist getting a feel of Harry's perfect bum cheeks. They stayed in silence as Louis rubbed his hands over them, squeezing them and spreading them apart slightly as his heart began to bang through his chest.

Harry bucked his hips back again as he squirmed beneath Louis, pushing himself into the mattress as Louis applied extra lotion to Harry's lower back. Without a second thought, he rubbed his fingers between Harry's crevice as he bent down and began to kiss his back, the strong taste of the lotion lingering on his lips as he continued. He ran his hands down further until he reached Harry's bulging ball sacs, noticing that he too was rock hard.

Harry let out a deep sigh as Louis stoked him up and down along the centre of his arse and back down again to his balls. Louis shuffled further down, taking both of Harry's hands behind his back and entwining his hands with his. He kissed him gently as he buried his head in between His cheeks, slipping his nose up and down and licking him all the way down to his entrance.

Harry spread his legs wider, allowing Louis room to delve in deeper, his spit tickling him as it dripped all the way down his balls. Louis pushed his tongue firmly against Harry's hole, swirling it around before entering deep into him with his tongue. He became lost as he made out with Harry's entrance, welcoming the sound of his moans and groans of pleasure as he pushed his hips deeper into the mattress.

'I want you Lou.' he said finally as Louis tried to fight the desire of ramming himself straight into Harry's virgin arse. It was almost as if they could read each others minds. Louis crawled up and lent over Harry as he laid there, his cheeks flushed.

'Are you sure baby?' he whispered as he brushed his hair across the back of his neck, 'I want you to be sure.'

'I'm sure.' confirmed Harry almost immediately.

Louis placed his head beside Harry's, kissing his eyes and cheeks as e brushed the hair away from across his face, unable to contain an admirable smile.

'Are you comfortable here?' he asked as he traced lines up and down his back.

'Very' he responded with a smile, his dimples caving in as he gazed into Louis' baby blue eyes.

'Relax, and if it hurts too much, tell me OK?' said Louis as he carried on stroking the back of Harry's neck, placing soft kisses across his shoulder blades.

'OK' whispered Harry as he closed his eyes, reaching up and pulling Louis towards him, planting his lips on his. Louis opened his mouth as he invited Harry's tongue to twist with his, their soft lips moving in perfect synchronization. Harry could taste himself and the strong lotion on Louis as he bit his lip gently, his face still wet from the saliva that had dripped from his mouth.

'You know I love you, don't you?' said Louis softly.

'I know, and I love you too.' responded Harry as he remained firmly on his front.

Louis pulled a pillow from beside Harry and positioned it under his hips, before getting the lube and taking his position behind him. He felt a range of emotions consume him as generously applied the lubrication to his hands, squeezing some extra onto Harry for good measure. He was about to take his babies innocence for the first time, and it made him feel slightly nervous and incredibly turned on at the same time.

He ran his hand run down Harry's already wet entrance, his fingers stroking and teasing him playfully as they fondled around the outside. He inserted his index finger into him slowly, feeling him tense slightly, as expected. Harry took a deep breath as he tried to relax his muscles, screwing up the sheets as Louis pushed deeper inside him. His mind began to drift as became lost, the desire to take Louis' cock burning within him.

He licked his lips as he felt Louis' fingers gradually begin to slip in and out with ease, his cock swelling with every touch as he moaned quietly to himself. Louis continued to finger Harry as he rubbed his own cock in anticipation, the blood rushing through him as spat his saliva onto his fingers to provide extra lubrication. He twisted his fingers in out of Harry's arse until it was ready, before covering his own cock in a thick layer of lube and positioning it gently against his entrance. Harry jolted as Louis entered the tip of his cock inside him, causing him to gasp out loud with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Harry moaned as he wrapped the sheets tighter around his fist, biting into the pillow as he felt a burning sensation rage through him, his legs beginning to shake as he fought the urge to tense every muscle in his body.

'Relax baby' Louis cooed as he felt Harry tense, pausing until he did as instructed. He pushed again until the tip of his cock was firmly inside him, using soft jerks until he slipped in slightly deeper.

'How's that?' breathed Louis as he pressed his body against Harry's, wrapping his arms under his shoulders and nuzzling his head to his as he pushed a little harder, now almost half way deep inside him.

Harry remained silent as he squeezed Louis' hand tightly, his stomach fluttering and heart thumping against his chest as he experienced the sensation. Louis pushed into him again, causing Harry to moan loudly, tensing his shoulders and pushing himself upwards with the pain.

'Shh shh' whispered Louis as he comforted him, wincing himself at the force of Harry's colossal hand crushing his. Harry breathed out heavily as he relaxed again, melting into the bed as he felt Louis' tender kisses tickle him at the side of his neck.

'I love you so much Harry', Louis whispered as he pushed inside him again, his full length slipping in easier as Harry arched his back. He felt his entrance burning with the size of Louis' cock stretching it open, far beyond more than it had ever been. He began to move with Louis as it widened, every stroke becoming more pleasurable and less painful.

'I love you too' he managed to stutter, the tears beginning to creep up as as he arched himself up further, pausing for a moment to capture his breath. He bought his knees forward and pushed himself and Louis back until they were upright on their knees, giving Louis room to reach around and run his hands across Harry's hard nipples and six pack as he took him from behind. He loved the way Louis held him so tightly, yet tender, and appreciated every movement of his hands as they caressed his body, his fingertips exploring every angle of his hot skin.

Louis took Harry's throbbing cock in his hand, playing with him as he re-entered into his widened hole, the other arm wrapped tightly around his hips as he pulled him in closer.

'Are you OK?' he whispered as Harry leaned back, running his fingers through his long locks that hung gracefully across his face.

Harry nodded as Louis kissed his salty cheeks, the tears a true sign of his innocence being taken away in the exact way he had always wanted.

Louis began to moan and whimper quietly as they made love, his head pressed into Harry's shoulders as his toes curled and the tip of his cock pulsated.

'Take me babe' moaned Harry as Louis squeezed his cock tightly in his closed fist, causing Harry's eyes to press tightly together with the intensity.

Louis gripped Harry even firmer around his hips, biting into his shoulder as his cock slid into him. He reached up and pulled his head back by his hair, moving his hand up around his throat as he quickened his pace, his breath becoming deeper as he panted heavily.

'You like that baby?' whispered Louis as he rubbed Harry's precum down his shaft, his closed fist milking him from the base up to the tip.

'Yeah' panted Harry as his head flopped forward, his eyes pressed tightly together and whole body shaking with the fire that consumed his entrance. He held Louis' wrist, following his movements as he wanked him, squeezing his firm thigh tightly with the other.

'I'm going to come so hard soon babe.' Louis whispered into Harry's ear as he pulled his head back again by his hair, proceeding to run his hand wildy over Harry's body and down his muscular arms. 'Your so special to me.'

Harry could feel himself closer to coming as he heard the beautiful words roll off Louis' lips, something that drove him wild, especially when making love to him. He shuddered at Louis' soft voice and breath ticking the side of his face as he took his cock deep in in arse. He melted every time his lips touched Louis' and he needed them touching his whilst he released his load.

Harry bounced slightly harder onto Louis, biting his lip as he felt him plunge in deeper, the pain beginning to intensify with the hardened force. Louis continued to wank Harry's cock in sync with his thrusts, his body beginning to tremble as Louis held onto his shoulder, digging his fingernails into him as he moaned out load.

He smiled as he caught a glimpse of Harry's rosy pink cheeks and wet eyes glimmering in the candle light. God he had never loved anyone so much as he did Harry.

'Come inside me Louis' said Harry as he assisted Louis wanking his cock, gasping out loud as his come shot out from the tip. Louis doubled over as he came inside his tight arse, pushing Harry flat onto his stomach as his come leaked out, the orgasm unlike any he had ever had.

**********************************


End file.
